


When Anger Abandons You

by SaffyreARTS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hell, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffyreARTS/pseuds/SaffyreARTS
Summary: Nyx Lavellan had no idea how badly heartbreak would hurt.





	When Anger Abandons You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just started romancing Solas and I haven't even started the romance and this showed up. Comment what you think! I might write more.

Lavellan, always quick to anger. Always ready to fight. Takes pride in her ability to wield her heavy sword with deadly grace and skill.

Falls in love with an Elven apostate. Learns about the marvels of the Fade and learns of ancient things long lost to her people. Learns the truth behind her Vallislin. Let's Solas take them away. Watches as he steps back, _apologizes_ for something she wanted.

She shoves him and slams her fist into his chest. He says he's distracting her. She wants him. But she walks away. She is left broken.

She finds him in his study. As if nothing happened. As if he didn't rip her heart out and break it to thousands of pieces. She didn't know heartbreak would hurt this much. She's hurt. Her heart hurts. She asks him why, why did he leave, why did he walk away. Was it her? Did she do something wrong?

She got no answer. She raises a fist, out of habit. But she can't bring a shred of rage or anger to her. She hurts. And she doesn't wield her sword with pride anymore.

She stands back with a smaller sword, to bring the enemies closer. The harder she has to fight to easier it is to forget. But there are times that the heartache hit her when she catches a glimpse of him or hears his voice. She ends up wounded. Of course she does, because the pain _helps._

She refuses his healing. Saying she's fine, that she doesn't need anything. But she's faking it and they know. She pushes him away because she can't bear him to care now, his soft voice, his gentle hands. It's too much.

She's weaker now. Not by much but enough for others to notice. She is wounded more often. Because she can't stop thinking that it's her fault. He left because of her.

Cassandra finds her later after searching days of looking. She's found in the place Solas left her. Cassandra reaches forward ready to scold to yell, but the tears Lavellan has never shed before stops her in her tracks. Lavellan has always been a strong woman and more likely to punch something than cry, more so than herself.

To think that someone so strong could be reduced to this.


End file.
